


Homewrecker (I broke a million hearts just for fun)

by vancitypool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Wade, M/M, Sassy Peter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancitypool/pseuds/vancitypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter used to be a homewrecker. He used to get married men to fall in love with him, ruin their relationships, and then break their hearts with a shift of his hips and a sickly sweet smile. That is, until he met Wade Wilson. Wade is loveable gentleman with a charming sense of humor and a heart of stone, and Peter can’t help but fall in love with him instead of vice versa. Peter knows he isn’t relationship material, and he knows he can’t pull it off… But maybe he can.</p>
<p>Song fic to Homewrecker by Marina and The Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homewrecker (I broke a million hearts just for fun)

What do you think of when you think of cherries? Do you think of the redness, or the juiciness? Most people would. But when you’re associated with Peter Parker, you think of his kiss-bruised lips and how the cherries only seem to darken the color of them. You think of the claw marks he leaves on your back when he successfully draws you in and the way his eyes look when he’s leaving you afterwards. Peter Parker isn’t a family man. He’s more of a weasel-into-your-heart-and-ruin-your-life man. He’ll draw you in with his long legs that seem to run for miles and spit you out after he has successfully fucked up your life. Until he doesn’t.

It was one of the hotter days in New York when Peter made his way into the ice cream shop located just around the corner from his apartment. He had dressed himself in the shortest shorts he owned and a tank top that practically clung to his small, yet toned, body and he could feel the eyes move to him as soon as he entered. It was no problem for Peter, he was used to having the attention and a little part of him craved it too. The seductive man immediately caught a pair of eyes lingering on his skinny thighs upon entry and made his way over to him, ignoring the fact that he was there with, whom he presumed, was his wife, and tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes as a smirk adorned his cherry red lips. Peter leaned down closer to the man until their lips were almost touching, and he could feel him gulp and shift closer – practically begging to be ruined by him. Peter was basking in it, until the man behind the counter cleared his throat and he pulled away to meet his eyes.

The ice cream man, as Peter had decided to call him, flashed him a genuinely kind smile before he spoke. “Sorry to interrupt…” He began, looking back at the flushed man Peter was placed in front of before continuing, “… Whatever that is. We’re just about to close and I noticed you don’t have any sugary-sweet goodness in your hands, so-“ Peter cut him off with a finger in the air, then winked down at the now guilty looking guy, before he swiftly made his way up to the counter and smirked at the ice cream man. “What’s your name?” He asked, his eyes squinting curiously at the taller man before him. He seemed completely unfazed by Peter as he responded, then proceeded to scoop ice cream into a to-go cup for Peter. “The name’s Wade, but I prefer you call me later tonight.” Peter raised an eyebrow at Wade and chuckled a little before replying cockily. “What makes you think a guy like me would go out with you?” He expected Wade to be taken aback, or even offended, but instead he just laughed and wrote down his number on the side of Peter’s to-go cup, holding the cap between his teeth and only retrieving it to close the marker. “Because a guy like you would go out with anyone.”

And that’s how it started. Peter had eventually called Wade, because no one had ever just asked him out on a date before, none-the-less dealt with his attitude right off the bat, and he took him to a nice Mexican place where he proved to him that he could eat 20 burritos in a row without fail. “Wade! You’re gonna make yourself sick!” Peter laughed as Wade attempted to eat two at the same time, and took the plate of burritos away. “Hey!” Wade protested through a mouthful of beef and cheese, but Peter just shook his head at him and grinned adoringly. “Don’t expect me to clean you up when you barf all over yourself later tonight!” He teased, causing Wade to stop and look at him just as he swallowed. “There’s a later tonight?” He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. Peter just winked at him and asked for the check.

Later tonight ended up alluding to watching all of Wade’s favorite movies and sitting inside a pillow fort Peter had watched him build in under 5 minutes. “Petey! Pay attention!” Wade scolded as he caught Peter in his own daydreams. “This is VERY important!” Wade once again scolded, before pointing at the TV, which at the moment was playing ‘Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties’. “Uh-huh… Very important.” Peter raised his eyebrows sarcastically and nodded as he spoke, but Wade didn’t seem to mind his sarcasm and just wrapped his arm around him and grinned down at his sarcastic face. “You look cute with your face like that.” He noted, before turning to look back at the movie, leaving Peter to blush at his words and nuzzle his face in Wade’s chest.

It hadn’t taken Peter long to realize that being with Wade was different than any other relationship he’d had in the past. He could tell that no matter what he did, he wouldn’t hurt Wade like he hurt the others. And the fact is, he didn’t want to. Peter looked up at Wade as he thought and couldn’t help but grin a little as he laughed at something the orange cat said and beamed down at him. Yeah, he was definitely stuck with this dork for a while and maybe, for once in his life, he could stick with a relationship and keep Wade’s heart intact. “Just this once.” He whispered softly, causing Wade to look down at him again, his fingers tracing his side. Yeah, just this once.


End file.
